You Belong With Me
by SIUFan
Summary: Its a new year for the gang. A new year of drama, twist and turns, romance, confusion, new faces ,tears, fights and so much more. How will the gang deal with all this? Inspired by the song You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift / Tynka, Runther, DeCe. RTD
1. Chapter 1

**For all you RTD Lovers.! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up or any of its characters only my own, or else RTD would have happened**(:

_Ty Blue- 18 (12th grade)_

_CeCe Jones-15 (10th grade) (I'm making her 1 year younger)_

_Rocky Blue- 16(10th grade_

_Deuce Martinez- 16(10th grade)_

_Gunther Hessenheffer-16(10th grade)_

_Tinka Hessenheffer-16(10th grade)_

_Flynn Jones- 11(5th grade)_

_Dina Garcia- 16(10th grade)_

**My Own OC**

_Frederick Klein-18 (12th grade) (looks like Lucas Till)_

_Felicia Klein - 18 (12 grade (looks like AnnaSophia Robb)_

_Louise Richardson- 16 (looks like Ariana Grande)_

_Halley Brown - 16 (looks like Miranda Cosgrove)_

**CeCe POV**

"Pick Eve, pick Eve!"I was frantically jumping up and down and digging my fingers into the chair. I was watching _The Bachelor Finale_ while my brother, Flynn was sitting next to me with headphones and his PSP.

"It was a hard decision, but I decided I'm giving this final rose to-" Before I could find out if Jason, the bachelor gave the final rose to Claire or Eve, the TV went black before my very eyes. I just stared at it, my eyes twitching. Two months of watching this every Monday night for two hours, gone down the drain. After several minutes of trying to grasp the concept that someone just shut the TV of, I turned my head around to see my mom smirking at me with the TV cables in her hand.

"Chop, chop. CeCe , Flynn off to bed. Its nine." she removed Flynn's earphones from his ears and grabbed his PSP from his hands and put it in her pockets. "You can have it tomorrow."

Nine. Nine. Does my mom not get that I am on summer break? Yeah sure school's starting tomorrow, but summers not over till I hear the annoying sound of my alarm clock waking me up at eight am to get ready for school..I don't know what's wrong with my mother but every last week of summer for the past four years, shes been waking me and Flynn at eight am for the past three days just so we could 'get used to the daily routine'. Does she think that because of this unnecessary routine of waking me up early,I'm going to magically start waking up early and going to bed at nine for the rest of the school year? Pfft. Yea right, shes going to have to do more than that.

"Couldn't you have waited four more seconds?" That's all I needed. Four flipping more seconds to find out who's getting married to Jason.

"At least you can get your lazy butt of the chair. Ittl probably be the most exercise you'll get this year." She chuckled and grinned to herself. There she goes again with the jokes about me getting an F in gym."I mean, who gets an F in gym?" She laughed even more. Hmm lets see..girls who hate smelly locker rooms, getting sweaty, and dong push ups everyday. I mean lets not even get started about the smelly socks. That's an entirely different story. She finally stopped laughing " Okay, go to bed. You have a big day ahead of you. You and Flynn."

I cant believe I'm saying this but I guess shes right in some weird way. I Cecelia Jones will be starting tenth grade tomorrow. Its kind of a miracle that I'm even_ going_ to tenth grade

considering all the bad grades I got. Flynn sighed and headed for his room."You'll pay for this mom!"

I might as well go to my room too and pick out my outfit for tomorrow. Gotta look cute for the first day of school!" I skipped to my room and shut the door. One thing ill be looking forward to is the first day and picking out cute outfits. On the other hand, I'm going to hate the hard work and homework. School sucks.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

**Rocky POV**

"Okay, math in the blue folder, Science in the purple-" I was quietly organizing my school stuff for tomorrow when I heard my brother smacking lips with Tinka Hessenheffer. "Could you two keep it down..I'm trying to organize here!" You have no idea how how hard it is to deal with your brother's weird as hell girlfriend and them making out with them twenty four seven right in front of you.

"You know, school's starting tomorrow.. you could try to have some fun before that.." Ty said while his hands were entwined with Tinka.

"Oh come on Ty, Rocky wouldn't even know the meaning of fun if it hit her in the head.

" She laughed so hard she fell on the floor. Wow Tinka, such a comedian the only person you managed to make laugh was herself. Even Ty was staring at her with no expressions on his face.

After she got the memo that she was the only one laughing, she stopped. " No?,You didn't get it?" Me and Ty shook are heads slowly as I packed up my stuff to go to my room.

Ty kissed Tinka on her cheek as she pouted. "Maybe next time Tink."

I rolled my eyes. What does this boy even see in her? I mean shes a controlling, manipulating, to much glitter girly girl freak. Its true what they say..love is blind. One good thing that came out of their relationship was the fact their personality's altered a bit. I guess in some weird way they brought out the best in each other.

"Anyways I have to go." Tinka kissed Ty and headed for the door. Oh thank god. She's finally going to leave and take that annoying accent with her.

''Yes, leave! go, go, go." I pushed her out of the door leaving a confused look on her face. When she was outside of my apartment door I kicked the door with my feet so it would shut.

"Thank god she's gone." I could finally organize my stuff without hearing them talk lovey- dovey to each other.

Ty frowned at me " You could be nicer to her you know. She's not that bad." He took a seat next to me. Oh god. She has him under her spell.

"Okay Ty, first of all, there's so much wrong things you just said. I'm sorry to tell you this but your girlfriends a witch and nothing's gonna change that, even you.." I patted his back , stood up and gave him a I- feel-sorry-for-you look. I do feel sorry for him, how can anyone stand Tinka?

"Just try and be friends. For me?" Ty stared at me waiting to response.

I bit my lip and rolled my eyes."Fine. But if she gets annoying, she's done." I left as I knew my brother was grinning from ear to ear. The things I do for him.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiing, my alarm clock rang in my ear. It was that time again. The morning of the first day of school. The day I'v been dreading since two weeks ago. I guess summer was over.

I slowly got up as a big yawn escaped my mouth. I walked to my bathroom and inhaled the smell of dirty clothes in the laundry bag and took a long look at myself. My hair was like a lions mane, all tangled up with knots and parts of it sticking out everywhere. You see, why cant I have Rocky's hair? When we have sleepovers she wakes up with her hear all in place all perfect but me? No no no, my hair has a mind of its own.

After doing the usual boring routine of brushing my teeth, getting dressed blah blah blah, I suddenly remembered that I had too take Flynn to school since Mum went to work early this morning.

"Oh drits. FLYNN! WAKE UP AND GET DRESSED!" I forgot to wake him up which meant the I was going to be late for the first day of school. Normally I wouldn't care less but I promised my Mum that I wouldn't get a tardy on the first day of school. I ran to Flynn's room and was surprised not to see a brunette haired boy snoring loudly. "Flynn?"

I went in the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the refrigerator:

_Dear CeCe_

_I forgot to tell you that Deuce would be taking Flynn to school from now on. Don't worry and have a fun first day!_

_Love Mum ox_

Phew. at least I don't have to take him to school anymore. Although..When did Deuce come in? He doesn't even have a key to my apartment..

"Hey, hey, hey!" I heard Rocky's voice as she came into my apartment from the window. Why cant she come through the front door like everybody else? "You ready for the first day of tenth grade?" she jumped up and down excitedly and sat on my couch.

"Oh yeah, I cant wait." I said in a sarcastic tone and gave her a fake smile.

She saw through it and frowned at me. " Oh come on Cece, we can help the gardening team, raise money for charity and help the community!" I just blinked at her. If this was my best friend's idea of having fun, I'm not sure if I want to be friends with her again.

"Okay...lets go, don't want to be late do we?." I gave another attempt at trying to be "ecstatic' and pulled Rocky out of the door to the dreaded place I hated with a passion. School.

* * *

We walked in school to see exited freshman and other students looking around the school and acting all 'happy'. Whats there to be happy about?

"Breath in Cece and smell the wonderful smell of a new year." Rocky held on to me tightly and and breathed in.

After 'breathing' in I shrieked at the 'wonderful smell' " I don't know what your breathing in but the only smell I'm smelling is the smell of gym socks and bad school lunches." I held my nose tightly and walked to the office to get our new schedule.

"I hope I don't have math." I said to Rocky as she gave me a strange look.

She patted me on my back. " Yeah, keep on hoping CeCe."

* * *

"Next." The woman at the office gave us a bland look and stared at us. I couldn't blame her. I mean who wants to sit in an office giving student's their schedule's all day long.

"CeCe Jones." I gave a cheery smile to the women. Maybe I can turn her day around.

"I'm sorry. There's no CeCe Jones here." Oh. I have to say my full name. Way to make my day worse.

I gritted my teeth and slowly said my name."Cecelia Jones." Rocky burst out laughing and I frowned at her while the woman handed me my schedule and I walked out of the office." You know that's my name so why do you make fun of it every time you hear it?"

"I'm sorry, its just so girly." She was about to continue laughing when the woman shouted for the next person to get their schedule.

"The names Raquel Blue." Rock said proudly as she took her schedule and walked to me. "See CeCe, unlike you, I like my name." I rolled my eyes and looked at the envelope in front of me ad ripped it open to reveal my schedule for the next year.

_ Name :Cecelia Jones Grade: 10th Homeroom: Mr Dews_

_Homeroom_

_Chorus_

_Dance_

_Science_

_Language Arts_

_Algebra_

_Social Studies_

NO MATH. I HAVE NO MATH. WHOO! I started jumping up and down and did my 'happy dance'.

"Why are you so happy?" Rocky raised her eyebrows and gave me a strange look.

I smirked "I have no math."

"Wait that's impossible, its required every student takes-" Rocky grabbed my schedule and carefully read it. She rolled her eyes "CeCe, you have Algebra."

"Yeah, so?" I'm clearly not understanding where she's going with this...

"Algebra is math." My face turned pale. My three seconds of happiness gone. "I of course probably have all honor academic classes." She flicked her brunette hair and showed a dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes. Show off.

**NO POV**

Rocky opened her schedule and read it out loud." Just what I thought, honors in every subject- WHAT THE? HOW CAN I HAVE REGULAR SCIENCE? SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT CECE, I HAD AN A AVERAGE FOR THE WHOLE YEAR!

"Wow, who knew you could be average at something?" CeCe laughed for a moment.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY CECE, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED IN THAT CLASS AND THEY GIVE ME REGULAR . IM NOT REGULAR. REGULAR'S YOU CECE, NOT ME."

CeCe frowned. "Maybe its because of that egg project we did last year. Mr Polk did say it was a major grade assignment. You failed didn't you?"

Rocky thought for a moment before answering."Well that sucks." She sat down on the floor next to her new locker and sulked.

"Its not that bad. At least we'll have one class together." CeCe put her arms around Rocky, trying to cheer her up.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Your only saying that so you can copy of me." She stood up opened her locker and stuffed her stuff into it.

"Wow. You know me too well." CeCe grinned.

* * *

"This year's going to be off the hook. Wild senior party's, hot girls, I get to graduate and leave this dump. Couldn't imagine senior year any other way." Ty grinned at the thought of all this.

Deuce shook his head."You have Tinka...remember?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to flirt a little bit, you know? Ty said trying to explain to his friend.

"Well it'll hurt when she breaks up with you" Deuce muttered under his breath.

Ty was about to ask Deuce what he was talking about when Tinka came up to them.

"Hello boys, what were you talking about? She put her arms around Ty and kissed him on the cheeck.

Ty gave a nervous laugh."About how gorgeous you look today..yeah." He prompted Deuce to agree with him.

After several minutes of silence, Deuce finally spoke. "So..were just going to go..that way..ok?" he pulled Ty's arm as the walked extremely fast down the hallway.

Tinka was left standing on her own when her twin brother Gunther came up to her."You ready for another year of annoying CeCe and Rocky again?

Tinka grinned at him." Its true what they say. Great minds think alike." They ran up to Rocky and CeCe who were standing by a locker.

"I am Gunther.." Gunther started of.

"And I am Tinka..." Tinka said finishing of their catchphrase.

"And we are the Hessenheffers." They said in unison as they but their hands up in the air. **(AN: You all know what I'm talking about XD)**

**"**And I don't care." Rocky said giving them a fake smile clearly showing she was still pissed at the fact that she had the same science class as CeCe.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist." Gunther said annoying Rocky more by imitating her facial expressions.

"Look Gunther. Stinka. Were not in the mood so could you just leave and never come back. Ever." Rocky put her palms on Gunther's face and pushed him backwards.

"We should go Tinkerbell. Were clearly wasting our time on these two clown heads." Tinka nodded as they made a dramatic exit out of the hallway.

"LIL RED!" CeCe turned her head around revealing a brunette haired girl and a petite read head running toward them.

"Get it? Cause your a read head. And your short?" The read headed girl twirled her hair around her fingers and giggled.

CeCe growled. "So are you Louise." That kept Louise's mouth shut. She took out a packet of gummy bears from her bag and stuffed it in her mouth.

Rocky raised her eyebrows."Okay...So how was your summer guys?"

The brunette haired girl growled at Louise." Well it would have been better if I wasn't stuck with ms. gummy bears over here." She gestured to Louise who was to busy talking to her gummy bears to notice anything.

"I personally think that without me Halley, your summer would have been boring." Louise said finally finishing her packet of gummy bears. "Hey, how about we have a sleepover at Rocky's tonight? Like to celebrate the new year?"

CeCe frowned."What's there to celebrate?"

Rocky raised her eyebrow."Why my place?"

Halley gave Rocky a shrug before answering." Because my room's messy, knowing CeCe, her room's probably the same and Louise's room is just creepy and weird. Im still having nightmares about it." She gave a small shiver thinking about Louise's room.

"Yeah your right." They all said in unison as they gave Louise a weird look.

* * *

"We should create a bucket list. Like things we should do before the end of the year." Rocky pulled out paper and a pen and started writing. They were all in Rocky's room having their sleepover.

"But don't people usually do that in senior year?" Louise questioned as she too a bite out of another packet of gummy bears.

"Yes bu-" Rocky was about to continue when Tinka barged in.

"What are you kiddo's doing?" She took a seat on Rocky's floor.

"First of all Tinka, what are you doing here? And second of all, were all the same age." Rocky rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of seeing Tinka every time.

Tinka smirked."Oh, I forgot CeCe's the only young one here. And if you must know, I was with Ty and heard you were having a little sleepover and decided to pop-in ." She flicked her long blonde hair which hit Halley's face.

CeCe frowned. "My birthday's in two months! I'm not that young!" She folded her arm and pouted.

**Rocky POV**

"Well now you can-" I was about to tell her to leave when I remembers what Ty told me yesterday.

_Just try and be friends. For me?_

Ill just have to deal with her until tomorrow. Cant be that hard right?

I bit my lip. "You can stay. The more the merrier right?" They all slowly nodded their heads.

"Okay back to our bucket list. Dos anyone have any ideas?"

The room went silent until CeCe decided to talk. "Ooh, ooh, I know!" She moved closer to us ,"Become more popular!"

I rolled my eyes. Trust CeCe to think of something like that." Okay, but everything's not about popularity CeCe." I wrote that down as number one and looked around the room." How about we write our ideas down?" They nodded as I gave them each a piece of paper and a pen to write with.

After ten minutes of reading all our ideas, I wrote down the top ten:

_Bucketlist for 2012 -Rocky, CeCe, Tinka, Halley, Louise_

_1. become more popular (CeCe)_

_2. get cute boyfriends (CeCe)_

_3. exchange personality's for a week (Rocky)_

_4. makeover all our room's (Tinka)_

_5. join a club (Rocky)_

_6. eat gummy bears till we get sick (Louise)_

_7. get into a senior party(Halley)_

_8. stay up for two day's straight(Halley)_

_9. learn how to milk goats (Tinka)_

_10. go bungee jumping (Louise)_

''There." I said as I finshed writing everything. "That seems pretty decent. We could shake up our year with these ideas." I grinned at my worn out group of friends who were ignoring me completely. Is it that tiring towrite a bucket list?

"Now we have to promise that we actually_ do_ these things." I breathed in and started the promise."I promise on my math books."

"My glitter." Tinka continued.

"My flat iron" CeCe carried on.

"My worm collection" Halley said which received strange looks from the rest of us.

"And my gummy bears" Louise finished. She looked in her purse trying to find something. "SPEAKING OF GUMMY BEARS, I NEED MORE GUMMY BEARS!" She got up started panicking and threw a tantrum.

I'm never letting CeCe pick our friends again.

No POV

Louise ran around the apartment until she stopped and knocked on Ty's door. After minutes of knocking loudly, Ty opened the door and saw a petite red head fuming.

"Um..Louise can I help you? He scratched the back of his head confused why Louise knocked on his door.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY GUMMY BEARS?" She screamed at Ty as he shook his head.

Her eye was twitching as she stopped and slapped Ty across his face.

"WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET SOME GUMMY BEARS AROUND HERE!" She ran to the kitchen and brought down the food from the cupboards, looking for gummy bears.

Rocky sighed at the sight of this and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? (Louise is a sycho ****isn't ****she XD) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHOLA MY FELLOW RTD SHIPPERS! ^.^**

**Here for another chapter I see?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up (unfortunately -.- )**

_Ty Blue- 18 (12th grade)_

_CeCe Jones-15 (10th grade) (I'm making her 1 year younger)_

_Rocky Blue- 16(10th grade_

_Deuce Martinez- 16(10th grade)_

_Gunther Hessenheffer-16(10th grade)_

_Tinka Hessenheffer-16(10th grade)_

_Flynn Jones- 11(5th grade)_

_Dina Garcia- 16(10th grade)_

**My Own OC**

_Frederick Klein-18 (12th grade) (looks like Lucas Till)_

_Felicia Klein - 18 (12 grade (looks like AnnaSophia Robb)_

_Louise Richardson- 16 (looks like Ariana Grande)_

_Halley Brown - 16 (looks like Miranda Cosgrove)_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Ty Blue, could you please tell me the answer to question four ?" Mr Roy looked at the dark-haired boy who had headphones in his heads and was too oblivious to notice anything."Ty Blue!" He walked up to him and pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Yes?" Ty looked at the fuming teacher, clearly not knowing why his headphones were taken away from him.

"You have detention and you can have these back when you pay attention in class." He walked up to his desk and put the headphones in his draws.

Ty rolled his it was senior year, the year when your supposed to be on your 'best behavior' so you can get into a good University and all that stuff, but Ty had already gotten accepted into New York's Fine Arts Academy so he felt he really didn't have to do anything this year. The only problem was he didn't tell anybody. Not one soul. Not even Deuce. He was too afraid to hear what they would think about him moving all the way to New York, especially his dad and Tinka.

The classroom door opened revealing a tall blonde haired boy with brown eyes and strong bone features. The boy walked up to Mr Roy and gave him his schedule. Mr Roy pointed towards Ty who gave a confused look back. The boy walked up towards Ty, put his arms forward for him to shake it and ginned at him.

"I'm Frederick. Mr Roy said ill be sitting next to you?"

Ty hesitated for a bit and shook his hand."Ty Blue." **(AN: I have no clue how boy's talk to each other XD)**

Frederick took a seat next to Ty and stared at his face."What happened to your face? Girlfriend trouble?"

Ty gave him a confused look and then remembered what Louise did to his face yesterday night."More like sister's crazy friend trouble."

Frederick gave a small laugh."So how's it like here?"

Ty though for a moment."Its okay. Could be better. Don't be expecting five star food for lunch though."

Frederick was about to response when the bell rang indicating the end of the period."Well, gotta go. See you around." Ty picked up his stuff and gave a small wave to Frederick who nodded at him in response.

* * *

**ROCKY POV**

"I am so tired." I took my Science binder from my locker and sat down on the floor of the hallways next to CeCe and Halley.

They nodded slowly and yawned."Running after a gummy bear freak is tiring work."

Its true. We all had to chase after Louise before she destroyed my apartment, then go to the store at one am to buy her more. One thing I've learned from this experience is that I'm never inviting Louise to a slumber party again.

"Speaking of freaks, where is Tinka and Louise?" They all thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I could care less where Tinka is now. Shes probably somewhere with Ty or something." CeCe said as she looked at her nails.

My phone vibrated indicating I had a text message. I unlocked it and read the message from Tinka.

**I know you guys are probably wondering where the fabulous Tinka Hessenheffer is. Dont worry, Im currently sleeping away while you losers are trying to stay awake at school.. Am I right?- Tinka**

I rolled my eyes. She's so full of herself its sickening. Might as well reply.

**Go fall of a bridge. (: -Rocky**

I was about to put my phone away when I got another text message.

**Im at the doctors. Apparently the doctor's say I have problems. Do I?-Louise**

Im not even going to response to that.

"Hot guy at two o clock. I REPEAT, HOT GUY AT TWO O CLOCK!" CeCe 'fixed' her hair and twirled it with her fingers.

I looked at Halley who was also twirling her hair with her fingers. If Halley, who wasn't boy crazy as CeCe was trying to impress a guy, that means he must be gorgeous. I turned around to see who they were looking at.

"OH MAMA CITA!" I don't know if that's a real word but that guy is_ the _definition of_ hot. _"He's coming towards us, act natural!"

Halley and CeCe leaned on the lockers and tried to act 'tough'. So much for being normal. He walked up to us and grinned at us showing us a million dollar simile. I think Im going to faint.

"Hey girls" He gave a small wave which triggered Halley and CeCe to start squealing.

"Hi!" CeCe walked up to him and put her arms around him."Im CeCe, and you are?"

He gave a nervous laugh and tried to pull CeCe of his arm."Frederick. You don't suppose to know where room 385 is do you?"

"Down the hall, then turn right." Said Halley who was still staring at him like he was the last cookie on a plate.

"Thanks." He let go of CeCe and walked down the hallway.

CeCe turned around and shrieked."Did you hear that Rocky? He's going to room 385 which means he's a senior. I could have a senior as my boyfriend." She wriggled her eyebrows and grinned at me. "Plus if word goes around that I'm dating McHottie over there, I'm bound to get more popular."

Really? You see, this is why I get irritated with this girl. All she ever thinks about is boyfriend this, popular that and so on. When I get a boyfriend, it will be because of their personality not how good looking they are (although it does help) or how high my popularity will be.

"CeCe, get this into your tiny brain!" I poked her forehead. "Hes a senior, your a sophomore. Seniors don't go out with sophomores!"

"Then how come Ty's going out with Tinka?"

"My brother's not normal. I think we established that when he told us he's going out with Tinka."

CeCe sulked."I hate it when your right."

I smirked and flipped my hair."How about we join a club today? We can get that ticked of our bucket list."

"But Louise and Tinka's not here." Halley said.

"And so? They can do theirs another time Whadya say?"

The hesitantly nodded their heads and agreed with me. Watch out math club, I'm coming for you!

* * *

**TY POV**

I know graduation's still a long time away but I cant help but think of how I'm going to tell everyone I'm going to New York to pursue my dancing and rapping career. Especially Tinka. How will she act? I winced at the though of seeing my girlfriend crying.

I felt a hard impact taking me out of my thoughts. I had hit someone. No just anyone but a goddess. She had piercing green eyes with straight icy blonde hair which curled at the tips that reached her mid-back. Why am I even noticing all this?

"I'm so sorry." I picked her books and gave her my hand.

"Its okay." She gave a small laugh and took my hand, she stood up and brushed herself of. She had an accent. Like Tinka's but it wasnt _that_ deep, It was mixed with a southern accent as well."Accidents happen."

I stared at her for a bit. She really did have a unique look."I'm Ty." I grinned at her.

"Felicia."

I nodded."Well, nice meeting you. Sorry again."

She smiled."You too, see you around." She gave me a wink as she walked passed me.

I smirked. I'm definitely going to be seeing her again.

* * *

**ROCKY POV**

Math club. I was the only normal one there. CeCe had gone to tryout for cheerleading and Halley tagged along with her just to make fun of her. So I was stuck with boring smart people. Why am I the only fun smart person here?

I was about to put my name on the sign up sheet when a blonde haired boy went in front of me pushing me back. Rude much?

"Excuse me, but I was here first. It's very rude to do that." I tapped him on the back.

He turned around. Gunther. what was Gunther doing _here?_ doesn't he have some pants to betwinkle or something?

"Does my face look like I care?" He gestured to his face and gave me a blank expression.

"Why are you even here?" I put my hands on my hip and waited for an explanation.

He gave me a fake smile."I wanted to spend time with my favorite enemy."

Aaw. He thinks of me as his favorite enemy. Im flattered."Really?"

"No."He walked past me and sat down on a chair. And to think I was going to be nice to him.

**GUNTHER POV**

Truth be told, I really did not intend on coming to this place filled with boring losers. My father told me I should join an 'extra curricular' or whatever and I really did not want to be stuck in a club full of complete stranger's, so I followed Rocky here not knowing she would pick math. I would rather watch paint dry than do any form of math.

"Then why are you here?" She narrowed her eyes at me. God, must she know everything?

I bit my lip."I love math." I swear, after I said that her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Wow Gunther, you know, I knew there was more to you than glitter and sparkles." She punched my arm playfully and grinned at me. Wow she's easy to fool.

"Yeah.." I gave her a fake smile."Now that were done, can we get out of here?"

"I was just about to say that. I'm dying of boredom here" She pulled my arm out of the door an into the hallway's.

"Were are you taking me?"

"To make fun of CeCe." She smirked as we entered the gym.

I smirked"I like the way you think." She flipped her hair and gave a little courtesy.

"LOOK AT CECE!" She burst out laughing and got on the floor rolling and banging her fist on the floor. It was a sight to see. CeCe trying to cheer made my day. I started laughing following Rocky's actions.

She looked at us and frowned. "Oh so now your teaming up with Gunther to make fun of me? Its not funny!"

Rocky stopped laughing."I'm sorry, its not funny, its hilarious!" She cracked up laughing as I joined her. At least we can both agree that CeCe cant cheer.

* * *

**Review please! (did you like that Runther moment?) And Ooh, Ty's met Felicia and Frederick...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 For all you lovelies ^.^ and sorry for the late update!(I have been busy and stuffs.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up. (I know suck's right? :/ ) **

_Ty Blue- 18 (12th grade)_

_CeCe Jones-15 (10th grade) (I'm making her 1 year younger)_

_Rocky Blue- 16(10th grade)_

_Deuce Martinez- 16(10th grade)_

_Gunther Hessenheffer-16(10th grade)_

_Tinka Hessenheffer-16(10th grade)_

_Flynn Jones- 11(5th grade)_

_Dina Garcia- 16(10th grade)_

**My Own OC**

_Frederick Klein-18 (12th grade) (looks like Lucas Till)_

_Felicia Klein - 18 (12 grade (looks like AnnaSophia Robb)_

_Louise Richardson- 16 (looks like Ariana Grande)_

_Halley Brown - 16 (looks like Miranda Cosgrove)_

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**CECE POV**

"Its Friday, Friday, gotta get dow-" I jumped up and down as me, Rocky, Gunther and Tinka exited the school building.

"I swear, finish that song and I will kill you." Rocky said as walked over to the parking lot. I rolled my eyes and swiftly followed her. I hated Rocky at this time of the month. Cranky, angry and just down right mean.

"EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!" Gunther screamed down her ears. Aha. That'll show her.

"That's it. YOUR BOTH DEAD." She grabbed Gunther's throat and pulled me and him down to the ground. I didn't know she was _that_ strong..

Tinka pulled her glittery earphones out of her ears and gave a small laugh at the sight she saw. "You see, doesn't friendship seem so much better when your constantly fighting?" She pulled Rocky off me and pulled Gunther up. "We need to go. We are already late for tonight's show."

Rocky shrugged Tinka's arm of and walked to Ty's car. "Open the door." She banged on his window as he pulled his window down.

"Walk home." He was about to wind up the window when Rocky put her hand in between it.

"I swear Ty, make me late and lets just say...sleep with one eye open tonight." She growled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Cranky much?" He unlocked his car as Rocky gave him a fake smile and settled down in the back seat. Tinka, Gunther and I quickly followed.

I picked up candy wrappers form the seat and chucked them at him." You know Ty, you could try to clean up your car...just a thought." I know I'm not the cleanest person out there, but Ty's car was just a whole 'nother story.

"If you care so much, you can leave." He said bluntly as he gestured too the car door. First I have to deal with Rocky, now Ty? Must be a blue thing.

"I second that!" Tinka shouted suddenly as she grinned at me. Shut up Tinka. Just shut up.

* * *

**NO POV**

"And that's all for tonight! Tune in next Friday for another episode of Shake It Up Chicago!" Gary Wilde said as he grinned at the camera's that were infront of him. A beep sound went of indicating the end of of the show and everyone exited the studio.

"That was a great show." CeCe said as she put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She got her dance bag and sat down on the bench.

" I cant believe I'm saying this, but you actually danced decent for once, CeCe." Tinka gave CeCe a half smile and went over to Ty.

"Hey Rocky, I overheard Ty saying he's going to a party tonight.." I wriggled my eyebrows at her.

"No." She shook her head at me." One, were not allowed. Two, how are we even going to get into one?"

"Oh come on Rocky, it was on our bucket list, remember? Number seven, get into a senior party. Now's our chance!"

**ROCKY POV**

I'm starting to hate this bucket list thing.

CeCe pulled me across the floor until we stood in front of Ty and Tinka. CeCe budged me to start talking. I gave her a weird look, isn't she the one that wants to go?

She sighed and put on a fake smile."Heeey,Ty.." She punched him playfully and put her arms around him. "My best, best friend's brother." Really? That's all she's got?

"What do you want CeCe." He asked bluntly.

She gave a fake gasp." Do I have to want something to tell you how awesome and cool you are?"

He gave her a stern look."CeCe..."

"Okay okay...you got me...me and Rocky wanted to go to a senior party.."

He looked at her for a second and laughed."Good one CeCe." He then looked at her again."Wait, you were being serious?"

CeCe slowly nodded her head."Please?"

Ty gave her an apologetic look."I cant CeCe. Its not safe for sophomores. Thats why its called a senior party and if something ever happened to any of you, ill be dead."

"Oh don't tell me that garbage. How come your taking Tinka with you then? Yes I kn-"

Tinka put her hand on CeCe's mouth."Shhhh! Nobody's meant to know. Especially Gunther."

Oh so know they're sneaking out eh? That wont be a secret for much longer...Maybe It would be fun to break the rules for once.

I smirked."OH GUNTHER..." I said in a sing-song voice. That caught their attention. Ty growled at me as I gave him a sweet smile.

"Fine. You guys can come." He walked out of the studio as me and CeCe did our 'happy dance'.

* * *

"Rocky you look so pretty!" CeCe shouted as she came from the fire escape into my apartment.

"Well, I try." I was wearing a short baby blue dress with white heels and my hair was up in a classy ponytail.

I immediately noticed a redhead and brunette come down the fire escape. "CeCe, tell me you didn't.."

"ROCKY!" Louise said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in like for ever!" Its only been a week.

Why CeCe,Why? Just when I though I was going to have a good night.

"Okay, we have to go before we get caugh- . Really? your bringing these two with us?" Ty gestured at Halley and Louise

"Blame it on CeCe." I folded my arms and walked out of the door. "You two do anything crazy and ill kill you afterwards." I pointed at Halley and Louise who just frowned and followed me outside.

* * *

"Were here" Ty

Something was wrong. I could feel that something was utterly wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Guys, I'm not sure about this.."

CeCe rolled her eyed."Rocky, everything's gonna be alright, kay?"

She better be right.

"HELLO BAYBEEE'S!"Gunther grinned at us.

"Umm...can someone please explain to me how he was in this car all along?"

"I knew Tinka escaped so I decided to follow her..Since I'm here, I might as well get my party on!..Oh and Tinka, don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

Tinka bit her bottom lip and followed Ty to the party. CeCe, Halley and Louise also walked of to the party leaving me and Gunther in the car.

"So BAYB-" Gunther started out.

"Don't talk to me." I got out of the car to catch up with CeCe. The last thing I needed was for Gunther to start a conversation with me.

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

"Who do we have here?" Two seniors came up to me and cornered me.

"I believe she's one of those dancers on that dance show." The other one smirked and put my fringe to the side.

" leave me alone." I wasn't my normal self. Something was terribly wrong.

"I like dancer's." I could feel on of the seniors hot breath on my neck. The smell of alcohol made me nauseous and I was to weak to defend myself.

"Please..go." I tried to push him off me but it was no use.

They snickered "Why should I?"

"Because I said so." I looked the other way to see Gunther coming up to them. Oh God..what has he gotten himself into? He can barely pick up two rocks, talk less about fighting two seniors.

They laughed."Oh I"m so scared. A little boy who wears glitter's going to beat me up."

I could clearly see Gunther's face redden and his fists clenched. Before I could tell him to stop he took a swing at both of them hitting them directly in his eyes. Ouch. I clearly was wrong about Gunther's physical abilities.

He then pulled me so close to him that I could smell his Axe perfume.

"Thank's Gunther."

"That's what friends are for right?" He smiled at me and sat me down on the couch."Rocky..Have you been drinking?" he frowned at me.

"Of course not!...At least I don't think I did.." Maybe that explains why I'v been so dizzy lately.

"You drank the punch didn't you?" I slowly nodded. Of course, people spike the punch.

"I need fresh air." I released from his grasp and stood up."Ill be right back."

"Ill come with you." He offered.

I gave him a half smile. "Thank's, but ill be fine on my own."

I walked outside and felt the cool air touch my skin. My head was pounding, my heart was racing and I could feel the bitter taste of alcohol linger in my mouth.

I walked to the street, not noticing the bright lights coming my way. The sound of a car honking at me indicating me to move away but I couldn't. I could hear the faint sound of someone calling out my name but it was too late. The impact of the car hit me like a ton of bricks and I tried to hang on to consciousness but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

* * *

**CLIFFY. :O Review please xD**

**Sorry its so short. (I'm so tired.)**


End file.
